Depot (Metro 2033 Level)
Depot '''starts when Artyom and Pavel stumble upon a Nazi station said to be abandoned. Artyom and Pavel must fight their way to Depot, an abandoned train depot in which nosalises are living in large groups in the trains.''' Walkthrough At first you will start in an armored cart. You'll go through a Nazi controlled station where you will be facing a large number of armed individuals. Before hitting the station you will approach a Nazi guard - it is advisable to kill the guard, doing this will allow the armoured car to go faster through the station with almost no resistence from the soldiers. If you don't Pavel will tell you to take cover behind the cart's armour, it's not enough and it is strongly advised that you take out some of the Nazis if you want to survive till the end of the trip. At the end of the tunnel, you will encounter a collapsed tunnel and Pavel is forced to take the underground route. From here you should be reaching the main train Depot which is also a nest for nosalises. In the ensuing fight, you are forced to fend off the vermin until one of them knocks you down and Pavel is pulled off the cart, taking a few nosalises with him in the following sacrificial explosion. From the downward spiral the cart will crash and nothing short of a miracle, you survive despite almost being crushed by the cart. Before leaving via the broken pipe check the railcar up above. Beware of the grenade traps along the side and move towards the end of the car, once there jump up and get inside. It appears that some Nazis made their final stand and were wiped out. Find assorted Kalash's, Automatic-Shotguns among the bodies - most of the weapons are empty. Check the containers for ammo and a suppressed Revolver with stock. Once you have looted the train, make your way back to the broken pipe. Instead of following the map arrow to the exit go in the opposite direction, further on you will need to wear your gasmask and collect ammo from a dead body. Turn round and follow the pipe to the exit. Related Achievements Trivia *There is a bug at the end of the cart ride where you would spawn in nowhere and this would prevent you from continuing the game as you are trapped in an environment without textures. What causes this bug is unknown. To fix that bug change resolution to 800x600 and just don't crouch after Pavel is pulled out by a nosalis. *There is also another bug when Artyom and Pavel's railcar gets overrun by Nosalis', Pavel will sometimes stay on the railcar aswell as the Nosalis' even when it crashes at the bottom of the hill, once the player has got up after the crash Pavel will remain seated being attacked by the monsters, this video shows the bug. *After Pavel is pulled from the railcar a small explosion can be seen after he is overcome by the nosalis, he may have used a grenade to kill the nosalis as well as himself rather than being mauled to death. Video thumb|400px|left|Video of Metro 2033 Alpha-version, Depot level, from Leipzig convention Gallery Depot_alpha_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 pre-alpha shown on Leipzig convention in 2006 Depot_alpha_0002.jpg|Ditto Depot_alpha_0003.jpg|Ditto Depot_alpha_0004.jpg|Ditto Depot_alpha_0005.jpg|Ditto Depot_beta_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 beta Depot_final_0001.jpg|Depot level from Metro 2033 final version Depot_final_0002.jpg|Ditto Depot_final_0003.jpg|Ditto Depot_final_0004.jpg|Ditto Depot_platform.jpg|Possible reference used by 4A. Category:Locations Category:Metro 2033